istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 199
Blight Update 199 will be applied to the Blight Testing Shard on Thursday, February 24th and includes the following additions, changes, and fixes. =Additions= *Jemenoth will now teach players about dragon spells versus abilities and send them back to Karkath. *Expanded the contents of the Istarian Encyclopedia which can be found on the Tutorials window from the Start Menu. Much more will be added over time. *Rhagool was added to New Trismus in the vaultkeeper's building. He will purchase "oddities" just as Rhahool does. =Changes= *Antolathes now explains in quest "Antolathes: Revenge" that his power is an ability. *Hero's Resolve recycle is now 5 minutes and works with ranged attacks. *Crystal of Eternal Rest now has a new color tint. *Selia Addlebrock now has a more favorable markup on tokens she repurchases. *Quest "Plundered Tombs: Ritual of Eternal Rest" now asks for Shattered Soul Shards instead of Fragmented Soul Shards so that it doesn't conflict with the quest "Cleric's Tower: Fragmented Soul Shards" *The "Acquire Pale Essence Orbs" step in quest "Plundered Tombs: Ritual of Eternal Rest" no longer tracks how many orbs you have, it will just act as a reminder step to get them. You will still need 10 Orbs, but you can get them using any method you wish. *Tier 6 Trophy Quests offered by Scout Burris at the Imperial Outpost (Abomination Task Master Spleens, Blight Hound Claws, Blighted Kwellen Hoofs, Enraged Aegror Bunions, Zombie Medic Eyes) have been replaced with new trophy quests (Scion of Thornwood, Frosthound Claws, Murk Crab Glands, Golem Heart of Travertine, Stygian Scorpion Claws). *Knowledge of Lairs quest has been split into two parts. The first part ends with Relsaroth making the character a lairshaper for the first time. The second part begins with Balenoss asking you to make lairshaping pieces. Quest "Learning to Shape Your Lair" was modified accordingly. This should help prevent problems with joining the Lairshaper school that some players encounter. *Travertine and Travertine Boulder golems will now respawn at a slower rate. *Skalkaar Grulet spawns have been tweaked slightly to help new players find the grulets they need easier and faster. *Removed other gems from the Skalkaar gem outcroppings so that new players no longer have to search among the other gems for the garnet they need. *Dragon Tutorial quests have been cleaned up and better directions added to assist new players and create less confusion. *Increased the payout percentage that Rhadool the Oddities Broker gives for junk loot. *Altered the spawns of spiders and grass beetles on Skalkaar so that new players can find each easier based on quest directions. =Fixes= *Guran the Blacksmith will now properly offer training tools to players who ask for them. *Crystal of Eternal Rest no longer gives a buff and will now work with ranged attacks. *Quest "Primal Mastery IV: Palesnouts" now properly refers to Palesnouts and no longer to coin in their pouches. *Palesnout Sow Tail now uses the default resource icon. *Broken Crossbows now use the proper leftpalm keyword instead of rightpalm. *Ancient and Elite Burial Guardians will now count towards looting the Shattered Soul Shard in quest "Plundered Tombs: The Ritual of Eternal Rest" *Spiritual Matters tech kit now properly buffs ethereal armor by +100 and Spirit by +7. *Knowledge of Lairs quest will no longer become disabled when the player is changed to a Lairshaper as part of the quest. *The following items from the "Oddities loot" tables now have proper descriptions: Blight Globule, Blight Vapor, Wraith Essence, Wraith Robe. *Straightened plots in Aughundell West, Dalimond Village, Guilds Apia, Cameron, Cire, Clio, Eli and a few scattered others. *Deleted a few plots in Crescent, Genevia, Mala, Guild: Apia and Guild: Cameron. *Removed the "Ironsilk Backpack Pouch" from formula Expert Colored Fabric Pouch *Tier4 handwrap in Master Leather Weapon Repair formula was incorrectly using a Tier3 resource *Tier3 Long Spear and Tier5 Long Sword in Master Metal Weapon Repair: Swords and Spears formula were incorrectly using the wrong resource *Regal Yew Cudgel now properly buffs 1-Handed Crush, Focus and Power. *Broken Quarterstaves now properly buff Magic Evasion instead of Power as the primary stat. *Master Armor Dye Kit: Khaki Colors formula now requires 1200 Alchemy to scribe. *Master Armor Dye Kit: Purple Colors formula now requires 1200 Alchemy to scribe. *Added Light and Dark Crystals to the Tier5 Crystals table cause they were missing. *You can now loot Blighted Kwellen Hooves and Blight Hound Claws while on quest "Delgarath Militia Unsung Heroes: Help Jatell" *You can now loot Blighted Kwellen Hooves, Blight Hound Claws, Abomination Task-Master Spleens, Enraged Aegror Bunions and Ogre Rock-Hauler Manacles while on quest "Delgarath Militia Unsung Heroes: For the Empire" *Removed extra armor from Brownback Hunter Pack-Leader and Diseased Brownbacks. *Quest "Investigate Karane the Historian's Tale" won't conflict with other standard Dragon quests any longer. Category:Delta